A Sweet Destiny
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: A cute story about Alice&Jasper and Bella&Edward Getting Together, Being Brave to tell each other how they feel and a few jealous girls create some trauma for Alice and Bella. Mostly a cute fluff story with some drama. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet Destiny**

**Alice's Point Of View**

I live with my father and my two brothers Emmett and Edward, our mother had passed away a few years ago from the Spanish influenza which we were lucky enough not to catch.

We live in a small town, earning our living off the farm.

We normally keep to ourselves but there was only one exception, the Swan family.

Charlie and Renee lived a fair while down the road but where the closest house to ours, they had three children; Rosalie, Bella and Jasper.

Ever since the day that they arrived I had always adored Jasper, he had the cutest smile and he was always so kind to me, I have my heart set on him.

Edward has always had a thing for little Bella since the day he saw her, they always were down by the river together, just enjoying each other's company or running around on the open fields of our farm. I had tried time and time again to convince Bella to tell Edward she liked him since we were seven but she would always blush and say that he didn't fancy her.

I hadn't spoken to Edward about it much but I plan too, there is a dance coming up and with all us being teenagers we could surely admit to each other how we feel.

Bella and I are turning seventeen. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are all turning eighteen.

It was time Edward grew some confidence and asked Bella out.

Rosalie and Emmett well I needn't worry about those two. Rosalie has over confidence issues, she blurted out she loved Emmett when we were ten and they had been together ever since. There was only one year they had a break because Rosalie was going through what me and Bella called "a bitchy stage" and Emmett wouldn't stand for her being mean to us.

We all went to school together, Bella and I were stuck together like glue, best friends forever.

Every Sunday we have a get together in the fields by the river and have dinner together, family time.

This is when I want to get Edward to ask Bella, I think I'll take Edward on a trip to the flower shop tomorrow afternoon and give him some ideas.

What girl doesn't love flowers?

Then I just have to figure out how to tell Jasper how I feel.


	2. Girl Shampoo

**A Sweet Destiny**

**Chapter Two: Girl Shampoo**

**Alice's Point Of View**

I waited and I waited for Edward to finish his chores, that boy took forever doing his chores. I believed the only reason he choose to do the chores that required such heavy lifting was to gain muscles to impress Bella, whom had been drooling over Edward and his muscles for quite some time, strangely he had part of a brain to impress Bella, now just to activate that part of his brain that contained the rest.

I laughed to myself, if anyone had walked by they would have been seriously worried for my mental health but as it was there was no one about, Edward had finally finished his chores and was in the shower.

Emmett was keeping Bella busy down by the river, showing her how Carlisle had taught him how to fish. I really hoped Emmett didn't have some practical joke planned out on Bella; Edward really hated those, though it was a insight to how much he did care for her.

Edward had once pushed Emmett off his horse when Emmett had called Bella pretty when we were six, jealous Edward I thought while shaking my head, there really was no need to be jealous if he would just ask her out already.

I waited outside the bathroom door, for Edward to get out of the shower; he was probably putting some gel in his hair, boys and their hair.

I couldn't complain, I was the one who had taught him how to style his hair.

When he finally opened the door I was on my feet in a matter of seconds, Edward looking back into the mirror didn't see me and walked right into me.

"God Alice! I'm sure Jasper can wait a few minutes while you style your hair." Teased Edward.

"You're right he could but Jasper is down in the town with Rosalie, I came to find you." I said, a devilish smile now crept up on my lips.

"Whatever you did, I'm not taking the blame." Edward said as he pushed past me.

"You're absolutely no fun. Come on I want to show you something." I said.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Bella." How sweet he was putting Bella first, well tough so am I and he is not escaping.

"Well I've talked to Bella, and Emmett's keeping her busy til you get there, it won't take long you goose and it's for Bella so stop worrying."

"How is he keeping her 'busy'?" Asked Edward with a menacing tone.

"Edward, don't be so one minded. Emmett took her down to the river to show her how Carlisle taught us how to fish." I said simply.

"You know what happened last time he was down the river with her." Said Edward, infuriated.

"He won't throw her in, I read his diary and well, he won't be bothering Bella like that unless he wants Rosalie to know he uses girl shampoo and waxes his chest. Which would totally scare her so case closed, your coming with me." I said, not leaving him time to argue I snaked my arm through his and pulled him out into the yard.

"Were are we going?" Edward asked.

"For a moment I was half expecting you to say 'are we there yet' like an annoying child, were going down to the shops on the corner." I said, it was kind of obvious if you thought about it, maybe Edward was missing some part of his brain.

We were walking down the lane towards the shops when I decided to probe Edward on his feelings.

"What do you think of Bella?" I asked him.

"You know what I think of Bella." Dam boy and his closed answers.

"And that's why we're going to the flower shop." I revealed.

"What?" Edward stopped.

"You're going to tell her how you feel." I said and kept on walking.

Edward just stood there for a while then ran to catch up to me.

"How did you know?"

"Really, it's not that hard. Everyone can tell, except Bella which is the frustrating part."

I turned to see my brother blushing.

"Why can't Bella tell?" He asked, confused a little, trying to see into the brain of his future soul mate, I bet right at this moment he wished he could read minds, lucky for the rest of us, he can't.

"She is under the delusion that you don't fancy her, that she is just plain compared to the other girls at school." I revealed.

"That's absurd." He said.

"Yes it is, but you could have told her a long time ago, but you didn't."

"I didn't know she felt the same."

"Cut it Edward, I had been dropping hints since we were six, Bella is quiet and you know that, she has been trying but obviously you haven't noticed her efforts." I stormed at him.

"Oh... that was." Edward said, realising how Bella had tried to make her feelings heard.

"I'm such an idiot." Edward proclaimed.

"Yes you are, but lucky for you Bella loves you the way you are, idiotic and all."

"That's real comforting Alice."

"Don't sarcasm me, I'm helping you, I'm telling you what to do to, you could do it all by yourself but I have a feeling you'd chicken out." I said.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"It all starts with a flower, a kiss and a starry night." I said dreamily.


End file.
